


Потерпеть

by aesmadeva, fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Pain, Spanking, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesmadeva/pseuds/aesmadeva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020
Summary: Люцифер наказывает Маммона.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 драбблы и мини G-PG-13





	Потерпеть

Это просто надо перетерпеть, говорит себе Маммон. Просто перетерпеть.

Всего семь ударов. Такие мелочи. 

Хлыст прорезает воздух, и в первую секунду почти не больно, и Маммон успевает приободриться, открыть рот для дерзкого смеха — и вот тогда приходит настоящая боль. По коже вниз стекают горячие струйки крови, сразу в нескольких местах. И вместо смеха получается вскрик, жалкий, тонкий. Маммон ощущает что-то в ладони, смотрит вниз — тонкая и прочная резиновая штучка, загубник или что-то такое, сунутое ему в руку Вельзевулом перед самой комнатой.

Зря Маммон сразу не закусил. Тогда бы не пришлось кричать. 

— ...один, — хрипит он, вспоминая, что Люцифер хочет слышать. Ему нужно, чтобы Маммон понимал, сколько ударов осталось. Нужно же?..

Маммон слышал, что с десяти ударов такой плетью можно убить. 

Ему дадут семь. 

Он выдержит.

...но на третьем ударе он быстро закусывает Вельзевулов загубник и дальше показывает счёт на пальцах.

Хорошо, что Люцифера все равно устраивает.


End file.
